


Roommates

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissamione, Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Hermione Granger and Narcissa Black have been roommates for around a month. One night a bad thunderstorm comes and Hermione goes to Narcissa for comfort.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Roommates

Hermione Granger was having trouble. She couldn’t pay the expense of her apartment alone. Rent was close to being due. She then thought of an idea. She called the local muggle newspaper and put out an ad to find a roommate. It appeared in there the next day. 

Narcissa has been looking in that area to find a place she could live after her divorce with Lucius. She came across the ad and called the number to set up their meeting. They decided to meet in a nearby coffee shop. They were both surprised when they came across each other. Hermione wasn’t sure at first but eventually, after chatting a bit, she agreed. Narcissa moved in the next day. 

They barely interacted. They both did their own thing, but one night, a month later, Hermione was woken by a bad thunderstorm. Hermione, being astraphobic, was shaking so bad in fear. She went to Narcissa’s door. She hesitated before knocking. When she heard an answer, she slowly walked in. She looked pale in the lighting.

Narcissa had been up because she couldn’t sleep since the storm had woken her up too. When her roommate came in, She looked up at her in question, noticing her pale complexion. 

Hermione bit her lip, still shaking. She walked to her bed “I didn’t know what else to do. It’s storming and I have a fear of thunderstorms. I’m so scared Narcissa.” she whispered

Narcissa sighed softly and scooted over. She patted the empty spot she had just moved from. “Come here.” she said gently. 

Hermione laid down, biting her lip as she felt the older woman’s arms wrap around her. She laid her head on her chest. She then whimpered and snuggled closer for there had been a loud crack of thunder. 

She started stroking the younger girls back to comfort her. She shushed her gently “Shhh...It’s okay..you’re safe here love..I promise.” she said softly. “Just close your eyes and sleep. I’ve got you..” 

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes like she said. She moved as close to her as she could, reveling in the comfort. 

Narcissa started to softly rant about the problems of the wizarding world to distract her from the storm. 

Hermione smiled lightly for she agreed with everything that she was saying. She eventually was lulled asleep, holding onto Narcissa tight.

Narcissa smiled as she finally heard her even breaths. She closed her own eyes before eventually falling asleep too. 

The storm raged on all night but they stayed asleep, feeling safe in each other’s arms. 

The next morning, it was just raining now. Narcissa woke first. It took her a minute but she remembered everything that had happened last night. She smiled softly at her roommate who was still sleeping. She stroked her back as she slept, still holding her. 

Finally, around an hour later, Hermione woke. She tensed up when she felt arms around her before relaxing as she remembered just whose they were. She hummed “Good morning Narcissa.” she purred

“Morning Hermione.” she smiled 

She pulled back slightly to look up at her. “Thank you for last night..I owe you one..” 

She shook her head “Don’t mention it. If it ever happens again, don’t hesitate to come to me. Wake me up if you have to.” she said softly.

Hermione smiled “Thank you..” she replied.

“You’re welcome.” she said, looking into her warm chocolate eyes. She chewed on her lip, becoming lost in them.

Hermione became lost in her icy blue eyes. She sighed softly but didn’t look away until she noticed her chewing on her lip. She stared at her lips, wondering if they were soft.

Narcissa noticed her eyes trail down. Her own eyes trailing down to her lips. She wondered to herself how they would feel against hers. She slowly started leaning closer, eventually capturing her lips in hers. 

When she was kissed, Hermione was surprised. She eventually kissed back, gripping her tightly. Her lips were so bloody soft. She deepened the kiss, rolling on top of the older woman. 

She smiled into the kiss as she rolled on top of her. She held her tight, humming as the younger woman slipped her tongue in her mouth. Their tongues tumbled, both getting lost in the kiss. 

They eventually pulled back for air, Narcissa connecting their foreheads together. She nuzzled their noses together and smiled 

Hermione smiled too, attempting to roll off of her so she could get up. 

Narcissa held her tight, preventing her from doing so. “Stay here..With me..” she whispered “I promise I don’t bite. Well unless you tell me to.” she teased 

Hermione blushed “Shush.” she said 

“Mm make me.”

She attached her lips to hers again to make her quiet. Narcissa immediately kissed back, pushing the younger woman’s nightshirt up slightly so she could touch the curve of her stomach. 

When Hermione felt her hands on her skin, the kiss turned hungry. 

Narcissa kissed back just as hungry, trailing her hands up higher. She cupped her breasts, making Hermione gasp. She took this chance to shove her tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss even more. She switched their positions so now she was on top. 

Hermione hummed as she was now on the bottom. She pulled Narcissa’s nightgown up, stroking her hips. She then moved her hands higher and now it was her turn to cup the older woman’s breasts. It made her shiver and moan for she was so sensitive there. Hermione smiled at this, trailing her hands to the back of her bra. She unhooked it, helping her take it off. She also helped her pull her nightgown off. She was now left with just her panties. 

Narcissa shivered again as her breasts were now exposed to Hermione. She pulled back from the kiss, biting her lip. She blushed under her stare. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” she mumbled 

“Like what?”

“Like I'm the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.” she whispered 

“But you are..” she replied with a smile. “Let me show you..” she added before flipping them back to where they had once been. She started kissing her neck, making the older woman shiver.  
She trailed her kisses down to her stomach, looking up to her in question.

When Narcissa nodded, she pulled off her underwear. Now she was fully exposed. It made her blush a deep red. 

Hermione spread her legs before leaning down and pushing her tongue in her folds. Narcissa moaned softly, gripping her hair.

She pleasured her until she moaned her name and came. Hermione cleaned her up with her tongue before pulling back and crawling up to kiss her lips. 

They kissed, the kiss passionate. Narcissa could taste herself, especially when Hermione pushed her tongue in her mouth. They kissed for as long as they could, only pulling back because they needed air. 

Narcissa giggled softly, smiling at her “Thank you.” she said happily. 

“Don’t mention it..You taste very good you know..” 

She blushed again “Thank you.” she mumbled 

In response Hermione pecked her lips three times. 

She smiled and stroked her face, Hermione smiling back.

“Mm good thing I came in here last night.” 

She chuckled “Yes, good thing you did.” she replied softly 

She hummed “Lets cuddle for the rest of the day. I don’t have anything to do.” 

“I think we should. I don’t have anything to do today either.” she smiled 

Hermione scooted down slightly so she could lay her head on her chest like she did last night. 

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. 

They did cuddle all day but eventually, Narcissa decided to pay Hermione back. She pleasured her until she was screaming her name. Once she was calm, they cuddled again, staying like that for the rest of the day, dozing on and off in each other’s arms.


End file.
